¿Qué Ocultas?
by Brunchi
Summary: Nekishy Hoshikawa, nadie sabe mucho de ella, todos saben que oculta muchas cosas. Nunca buscó fama ni reconocimiento, solo cariño, junto a Hiruzen Sarutobi, tercer hokage lo logró. Pero poco tiempo después conoció a su primer y único amor, Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Será capaz Sasuke de saber "Que oculta" Nekishy bajo toda esa frialdad y ser misteriosa? Descúbrelo, y anímate a Leer.
1. Sipnosis

Soy Nekishy Hoshikawa, nunca he sido muy reconocida en Konoha, soy amigable cuando la situación lo a merita, no soy nadie para muchos, pocos apenas me notan, pero por ser diferente llamé la atención de Uchiha Sasuke.

Si quieren conocer esta historia los invito a Leer...!

Una historia basada en naruto, la primera y segunda temporada.


	2. Capítulo 1

Narra Nekishy (osea tu)

Ya viene siendo hora de que regrese a Konoha, ya habrá sucedido la matanza de el Clan Uchiha, y a Itachi ya lo habrán marcado como renegado. Bien, es hora de levantarme.

Salgo de mi habitación ya todo vestida, con mi mochila, y me encuentro con...

-Neki, ¿ya te marchas? -pregunta Konan

la miro y asiento. Oh se me olvidaba decir que vivo con los Akatsukis, desde hace un tiempo atrás conocí a Yahiko y Konan, convirtiéndose por así decirlo parte de mi familia.

-Si Konan-san, ¿Donde se encuentra Pain? -pregunto

ella iba a penas responder.

-¿Me buscabas Nekishy? -pregunta con su tono frío usual.

asentí, para luego ponerme frente a el.

-Me marcho, ya es hora de hacer mi propio camino Yahiko -le contesto suspirando.

Me es difícil alejarme de ellos, son mis únicos lazos que me mantienen viva.

\- Ya sabes que aquí siempre tendremos lugar para ti, ¿verdad Neki? - dice algo triste Konan.

La miro para luego, acercarme a ella, hacerle un gesto para que se agache si soy un poco pequeña, tengo apenas 9 años, pero soy muy independiente.

Ella lo hace, y con mi mano acaricio su mejilla, sacando una lagrima traicionera.

-Konan-san no estés triste, volveré cuando menos se lo esperen - digo para luego besarle en la frente.

Pero de un momento a otro deja su actuar fría y me retiene abrazada.

-Lo sé, pero cuídate ¿vale?- me dice

A tan solo unos metros veo la tristeza reflejado en los ojos de Pain, pero el siempre con su porte serio.

Me separo de Konan y me dirijo a él.

-Yahiko, cuida mucho a Konan-san, los quiero mucho y los extrañaré -comento acercándome corriendo a él, para abrazarlo.

Él no me corresponde, pero me acaricia la cabeza.

-De acuerdo Neki, anda ya es hora de que te vayas - dice Pain.

asiento, no voy a llorar, seré así de fuerte como él.

-Bien, Adiós - digo para luego hacer un sello de manos y esfumarme.

Los extrañaré si, pero ya era hora de alejarme de mis lazos para crear mi propio camino.

Kami-sama cuídalos, yo ya no podré hacerlo...

Aparecí a 600 km de la guarida, para empezar a caminar hacia mi nuevo rumbo... Konohagakure... Aquí voy


	3. Capítulo 2

Luego de un tiempo ir caminando, no tengo apuro a llegar a Konoha. Mientras voy caminando siento que algo extraño me sigue.

No es un chakra maligno ni nada parecido es algo mínimo/pequeño.

–Sal donde pueda verte –digo sin darme la vuelta.

Sale una mota gigante y se coloca frente a mi.

–Disculpe por haberla molestado señorita Hoshikawa –dice la ¿babosa?

Que extraño, ¿cómo sabe mi apellido?

–¿Quién eres? ¿Y como sabes de mi? –le pregunto.

Ella mueve sus antenas.

–Me llamo Katsuyu, y te conozco porque escuché hablar de ti –dice

La miro con sorpresa.

–Pocos saben de mi, y a pocos le importa, ¿porque te importaría mi existencia a ti Katsuyu? –digo con tono frío.

Ella ríe, para luego acercarse.

–Eres mas importante de lo que tu piensas, hay muchos que te buscan, y pocos te encuentran –dice Katsuyu

La miro mas confundida, pero no lo demuestro.

–Bien, si eso es todo, me voy –digo para rodearla y seguir mi camino.

–No es todo, sino que he venido a pedir su ayuda señorita –dice pero esta vez, la encuentro en un tamaño mas chico en mi hombro.

Quizás si atraso solo un día de mi viaje igual llegue a mi destino.

–Bien, ¿en que puedo ayudarla? –digo mirándola.

Ella contenta me mira.

–Me perdí en este bosque, estaba con mi ama Lady Tsunade pero ahora ya no la siento cerca, ¿me ayudaría a encontrarla? –explica.

Lady Tsunade...de donde me parece conocido ese nombre...ಥ ಥ

–Acaso esa persona es la Legendaria Perdedora, digo, sin ofender –

Ella me mira con una gotita anime y asiente.

–Si señorita –

–Bien, antes de que oscurezca la encontraremos, luego debo seguir con mi viaje –digo

–¿Cómo la encontraremos? – pregunta Katsuyu.

–No te preocupes eso dejámelo a mi –digo restando importancia.

Empiezo a hacer los sellos correspondientes a una invocación.

–¡Invocación! –pronuncio mordiendo mi pulgar y tocando él suelo.

Para luego retroceder un poco y dejar ver a un sabueso ninja.

–Neki-sama ¿que desea? –dice él sabueso.

Miro a él sabueso, y me acerco a él, para luego ponerme en cuclillas frente a él.

–Mohuto-san ayudaremos a esta babosa, y bueno...–empiezo a decir rascando mi nuca– necesito tu gran olfato para encontrar a una persona.

Él asiente.

–¿Y me presentarás con la nueva amiga Neki-sama? –pregunta Mohuto.

Asiento para luego dejar a Katsuyu en él piso, tomando ella su tamaño normal.

–Me llamo Katsuyu, un placer conocerte Mohuto –saluda

Él se sorprende para luego mirarme, para luego acercarse.

En él momento en que se acerca yo coloco mi mano sobre su cabecilla para luego sentir que el Imagiūn fluye.

Cuando el Imagiūn fluye, mis ojos se cambian a color dorado, mi poder es ver a través de los recuerdos de los demás al tocar su cabeza, sin necesidad de utilizar mucho Chakra

Una vez que estoy enlazada a los recuerdos de Mohuto, empiezo a ver quien es Lady tsunade, y porque es conocida por La Legendaria Perdedora, pero también me sorprende saber que ella es uno de los tres Sennin de Konoha.

–Bien, Mohuto-san es a ella a quien buscamos, ¿reconoces su aroma cerca? –digo.

Él asiente, para luego ir saltando de rama en rama.

–Vaya, que rápido es Mohuto –dice sorprendida Katsuyu.

–Lo es, bien vamos Katsuyu –digo para luego empezar a seguir a Mohuto.

Luego de una horas...

–Por aquí Neki-sama ya estamos cerca –dice Mohuto.

Cuando paramos de saltar, nos quedamos cerca de un local de Apuestas.

–Bien, al fin...– digo suspirando.

Este recorrido me dio hambre, saqué de mi mochila una bolsa de dangos y me lo empecé a comer.

–Al fin estaré cerca de mi ama –dice emocionada Katsuyu.

La miro contenta y de un momento a otro, la veo de nuevo en mi hombro.

–Bien vamos a buscarla, no ha de ser difícil encontrarla –digo.

Al entrar al local, todos los tipos me miran de manera asquerosa.

–Shizune Pídeme otra copa –dice una voz femenina.

A lo lejos reconozco y la localizo a Tsunade.

Me acerco, para luego sentarme a su lado.

–¿Que hace una niña como tú, en un lugar como este? –pregunta mirándome con extrañeza.

Yo solo la miro indiferente, igual que la mirada de Pain.

–Vengo a traerle de vuelta a su invocación –digo bajando a Katsuyu en la mesa.

Enseguida ella se sorprende.

–¡Lady Tsunade! –dice alegre Katsuyu

–¿Donde estabas Katsuyu? Te estuvimos buscando por un largo tiempo –dice seria Tsunade.

Aquí ya sobro.

–Bien un placer haberlas ayudado, adiós Katsuyu –digo para emprender mi camino a la salida.

De un momento a otro siento que alguien me sujeta de la mano.

–Espera...no se tu nombre niña, además no te lo he agradecido aun –dice Tsunade.

La miro con extrañeza, como es que su invocación si me conoce, ¿y no ella?.

–Me llamo Nekishy Hoshikawa, Señorita Senju –respondo.

Ella se sorprende por como la llamé.

–Gracias por traérmela de nuevo, Nekishy, ¿como te puedo pagar lo que haz hecho por mi? –pregunta siendo amable.

Yo me sorprendo, nunca nadie me ha tratado con ese tono. Bueno la excepción son Yahiko y Konan.

–No se moleste, ha sido un favor gratis, no deseo nada a cambio –digo tratando de deshacer su agarre.

–No... insisto, ¿y si te entreno por dos años Nekishy? –dice Tsunade.

¿que? Acaso me quiere entrenar.

–¿Me esta ofreciendo ayuda? No, gracias, no la necesito –digo para soltarme de su agarre

–Neki, siento que tienes potencial, pero necesitas explotarla más, acepta mi oferta –suplica amablemente.

Katsuyu me mira igual a ella.

–Tsunade por favor, no quiero tener mas lazos –digo fríamente.

Camino rápidamente a la salida, para luego correr entre los árboles, pero de un momento a otro estoy retenida por muchos minis Katsuyus.

–¿Pero que rayos?...– digo molesta.

Y de pronto veo a parecer a Tsunade.

–Neki, ¿Porque no quieres tener mas lazos? –pregunta Tsunade.

No la miro, me niego a mirarla.

–Porque son una pérdida de tiempo, a la larga mueren y se ponen en riesgo en balde –respondo tratando de librarme.

–Nekishy los lazos no son una pérdida de tiempo, sino son los mas esenciales para que uno pueda vivir en armonía consigo mismo, déjame ser parte de tu lazo –dice acercándose, para luego levantar mi mirada.

Encontrándome con una mirada llena de cariño.

–No, no permitiré que por mi culpa mueran mas personas, no. –digo lagrimeando.

–¿Porque dices eso? –pregunta Tsunade.

–Yo...maté a mis padres, yo soy un monstruo del cual siempre he permanecido en las sombras sin que nadie me ponga importancia, y así seguirá hasta que muera –digo

De un momento a otro Katsuyu desaparece y me dejo caer al suelo, para luego sentir un abrazo, al instante me tenso.

Solo Konan-san puede abrazarme.

–Pequeña...no eres un monstruo a lo mejor debe haber una explicación para lo que hiciste –dice tratando de animarme, mientras me seca las lágrimas.

–Yo...yo tuve que matarlos para sobre...sobrevivir, sino los mataba iba a ser una deshonra para ellos, yo...soy un monstruo, cuando...snif...los aldeanos de la Aldea de Roca lo supieron me echaron de allí, desde entonces he estado sobreviviendo sola...– confesé.

Obvio que no le iba a decir de Akatsuki, nadie debe saber de ellos...por él momento.

Luego de ese día, Tsunade me convenció para que me quede y la deje entrenarme

Salto en él tiempo, Después de dos años.

Bien, al fin he completado mi duro entrenamiento con Tsunade, ahora ya nada espero que me retenga.

–Neki te me cuidas, no quiero luego escuchar que mi discípula ha muerto por una tontería, ¿eh? –dice Tsunade, dejando un beso en mi frente.

Asiento, aunque me haya quedado eso no significa que no sea fría como Pain.

–Tranquila Tsunade-san, ya sabes como es mi vida pocos me conocen por lo que no llamaré la atención, eso si, no prometo nada con lo de no meterme en una pequeña travesura –respondo （）

Ella me saca mi sombrero para luego empezar una mini pelea.

–¡Devuélveme mi sombrero! –digo saltando para alcanzarlo.

Aunque haya crecido algunos centímetros estos años, igual se aprovechan de mi altura, con 11 años, mido 1,50

–Bien Neki-sama, no se olvide de enviarnos un pergamino para saber si llegó bien –dice Shizune.

Asiento, para luego hacer un signo de adiós, y esfumarme con " el jutsu de dispersión"

Ahora si ya me encuentro a tan solo 20km de distancia de la Aldea.

Al estar cerca ya, veo la entrada de Konoha, y nota que se cuida bien la Aldea.

Cuando llego, dos monjas me detienen.

–Identifiquese Señorita –dice Izumo.

Me saco mi sombrero y hago una reverencia.

–Soy Nekishy Hoshikawa, vengo junto al Tercer Hokage –me presento para luego colocarme mi sombrero.

–Oh, pero mira Izumo, es la pequeña Nekishy, con gusto te escoltaré –dice Kotetsu.

Asiento, para luego ver como me agarra de mi mano.

Pero yo me tenso, recuerden que no me gusta él contacto físico.

–Kotetsu puede hacer él favor de soltarme, no me perderé si usted me guía de lejos –comento fría.

Él se sorprende para luego asentir.

Luego de nos minutos llegamos y...


	4. Capítulo 3

Una vez que llegamos a la torre, Kotetsu, golpea suavemente la puerta.

–Toc toc –piqueteo de puerta.

Unos minutos...

–¡Pase! –responde una voz.

Miro a kotetsu.

–Puedes marcharte Kotetsu-san, desde aquí puedo yo sola –le comento.

Él asiente para luego esfumarse.

Al entrar me encuentro con él Hokage revisando algunos papeles.

–Hiruzen-sama he vuelto –saludo con una reverencia en cuclillas.

Escucho a pequeña risa.

–Oh que linda sorpresa, ya llegaste al fin Neki-san –dice él Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Levanto la cara, para verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Me desvíe un poco al encontrarme con Tsunade Senju, pero al fin llegué eso es lo que importa –le respondo.

Él se sorprende, y me dice que me levante, no hace falta tanta formalidad pero yo lo sigo haciendo por respeto.

–Vaya, y...¿Que tal está Tsunade? –pregunta curioso.

–Se encuentra igual que la Última vez, Hiruzen-sama, si me disculpa, ¿puedo cambiar de tema? –respondo educada.

Él asiente.

–Me imagino que quieres saber de Uchiha Itachi, y Que tal fue él plan; Como también donde vivirás, ¿no es así? –dice Él tercer Hokage.

Asiento para sentarme en una esquina de su mesa.

Estoy bastante cansada, aun no he comido nada.

–Bien, fue todo un éxito, solo que Itachi ha dejado en mis manos a su hermano Sasuke, prácticamente es él único sobreviviente. –dice.

Me sorprendo pero no lo demuestro, así que con esto se refería a la sorpresa.

–¿Y donde viviré? –pregunto fría.

Actuando como si no me importara.

–Vaya, que te has vuelto mas fría, Vivirás a unos metros de aquí, espera que tendrás a alguien para te guíe –dice él Hokage

–Bien, y ¿cuanto debo esperar? –digo

Él me mira, y de uno de sus cajones saca una manzana y me la entrega.

–Un buen rato, así que come esto, mientras me contaras que has hecho todo este tiempo –dice Hiruzen.

Empecé a contarle desde que me fui hasta la despedida con Tsunade-san.

Luego de varias Horas!!

He estado esperando hasta que me aburrí.

–Hiruzen-sama ¿tiene un pergamino vacío por si acaso? –pregunto

Él me mira, para luego darme uno.

Rápidamente me saco mi sombrero, para rebuscar mi pluma, cuando la encuentro, me vuelvo a colocar.

–Gracias, Hiruzen-sama –agradezco.

Él solo me sonríe.

Bien, ya tengo todo, mientras espero a ese individuo que esta llegando tarde, le mandaré él pergamino a Tsunade-san y Shizune.

Querida Tsunade-san:

Ya he llegado a la Aldea de la Hoja, no he tenido ningún inconveniente al llegar, me encuentro sana y salvo, si que puede, o corrección pueden respirar en paz, los quiero mucho. Y cuídense.

Firma: Nekishy Hoshikawa.

Termino de escribir para luego bajarme de la mesa para luego hacer.

–¡Invocación! –pronuncio

Dando a ver a mi fiel sabueso, Mohuto.

–Neki-sama un placer volverla a ver –saluda Mohuto.

A lo lejos veo que él Hokage me mira con curiosidad.

–Mohuto-san lleve este pergamino a Tsunade-san por favor –ordeno gentilmente.

Él asiente para acercarse, pongo en su mochila ninja él pergamino, para luego darle un beso de despedida, y así se esfuma.

–Hiruzen-sama, ¿no debería estar leyendo los documentos en vez de estar prestándome atención? –comento con ojos burlones.

Él se ríe nervioso.

–Neki, lo estoy haciendo solo que me causaste curiosidad, ¿acaso un viejo como yo no la puede tener? –dice fingiendo indignación.

Yo niego, para luego ser interrumpida.

–Yo! –dice un Tipo apareciendo en una bola de Humo– lo lamento Lord Hokage un gato se me cruzo en él camino y tuve que ir por él camino mas largo para evitar inconvenientes –dice él peliplateado.

Mm...no me diga que este es mi guía.

–Ay, Kakashi nunca cambias –dice suspirando él Hokage– Bien, te presento a Nekishy Hoshikawa –me señaló.

Solo asentí, seria.

–Un gusto, Soy Hatake Kakashi, espero que nos llevemos bien –dice saludándole.

abro mi boca para ser le sincera pero él Hokage me mira.

–Neki, no lo golpees con demasiada sinceridad –dice

–Y bueno...Lord Hokage ¿para que me ha llamado? –pregunta Kakashi.

Yo soló me cruzo de brazos.

–Quiero que guíes a Nekishy en donde vivirá. Ella será la vecina de Uchiha Sasuke –dice él Hokage.

He quedado estupefacta, porque tanto él como Itachi se empeñan para que yo lo conozca, no le veo nada interesante.

–Pero...–empiezo a decir.

–Sin pero, vivirás cerca y socializadas con los de tu edad, a partir de mañana entraras a la Academia, ven mañana a la 6:00 am aquí, y yo te acompañaré –dice

Suspiro derrotada.

–Hiruzen-sama no hace falta que me escolte, no se si se acuerda que yo conozco la Aldea casi tanto como usted –digo

Él asiente.

–Hmm...tienes razón, bien te escoltará por las dudas Kakashi –dice para luego seguir leyendo su papeleo.

–Bien, hasta pronto Hiruzen-sama/Lord Hokage –decimos al unisono.

Para luego salir.

Luego de unos 15 o 45 minutos llegamos.

–Que vacío se siente él ambiente –mirando el recinto Uchiha – ah ya claro, ya no hay los fastidiosos Uchiha's –digo respondiendo mi comentario

Kakashi se sorprende pero lo oculta leyendo ese libro.

–Bien, aquí estamos, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta? –me dice sin mirarme.

–Primero lo primero hablemos con seriedad –digo para saltar y tomar su libro, para rápidamente meterlo en mi sombrero mágico.

–Oye ese libro estaba interesante –dice con su tono aburrido.

–Cómo si me importara, si lees libros como Icha Icha Paradise, nunca conseguirás una novia de verdad, a no ser que eres demasiado impuntual y temes a perder todo aquel que tengas cerca –comenta siendo sincera.

Él se sorprende, tensa

–¿Cómo?...¿Qué?– pregunta impresionado

–Quizás sea una niña pequeña, pero nadie me subestima y sale vivo para contarlo, así que me prestas atención, o quemaré toda tu colección –lo amenazo

Él me mira, para luego rascarse la nuca.

–Neki, ¿acaso te caigo mal? –pregunta

No...como no, claro que por supuesto que si!!! O por kami-sama lo mataré.

–Desde él primer momento en que te vi, y llegaste tarde, marcaste El primer mal comienzo, así que sino cambias tu forma de actuar indiferente conmigo o te las verás conmigo –digo.

Él me mira

–Jeje, te acostumbrarás, mi forma de ser es así pequeña –dice acariciando mi cabeza.

Al tope me tenso y él lo siente.

–No me vuelvas a tocar –gruño a generar que mi chakra oscuro salga a hacer levitar las cosas.

–Bien, solo no te enojes, vaya que eres una pequeña fastidiosa –dice.

Me marcho indignada.

Cuando llego a la cama al toque me quedo dormida, de todo lo que sucedió hoy me olvidé de cenar.

Salto en él tiempo

Apenas me di la vuelta y quede cegada momentáneamente. Él sol iba dirigido a mis ojos para luego ver que una sombra se dirige a mi sombrero, tiro un kunai evitando que lo toque.

–Si fuera tu.. no lo tocaría –digo.

–¿Como supiste que era yo? –pregunta Kakashi.

Hago levitar mi sombrero hacia mi dirección para luego ponérmelo.

–¿Porque ayer me olvidé de entregarte tu libro? –le respondo con otra pregunta.

–¿Me lo devolverías?, para luego irnos a la Academia –dice Kakashi.

Lo miro, y mientras busco en mi sombrero digo.

–Te lo devolveré, pero...deberás tener cuidado, ya no es un libro común.

Él me mira

–¿Por qué ya no lo es? ¿Que le hiciste? –pregunta él.

Se me escapa una sonrisa siniestra, él se tensa.

–Porque como sé que no serás capaz de cambiar tu forma de ser conmigo, entonces él libro lo hará. Desde ahora en adelante Kakashi serás mejor persona conmigo o...pues bueno sufrirás las consecuencias –digo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Él se tensa.

–No te preocupes, conmigo no se encariñará, yo no le importo a nadie y a mi nadie me importa, así que no sufrirás conmigo –comento.

–Sigues con eso aún, yo sólo soy un poco antisocial, no es nada de lo que dices –trata de decirlo calmado pero veo que una gota de sudor cae por su frente.

Osea que está nervioso.

–Y otra cosa mas. Cómo es tú libro, sólo a ti te sucederán cosas inexplicables, así que... vete siendo menos indiferente conmigo Jeje, bien –saco el libro y se lo paso – Sal de mi casa, espérame en la puerta, que en menos de que ese gato negro pase cerca tuyo yo estaré allí

Él asiente dudoso para luego salir.

Me voy en dirección al baño, hago mis necesidades, me ducho, y por ultimo, mi mochila, y porta kunai ya están en sus lugares.

Y justo cuando salgo me pongo frente a Kakashi, para luego ver como el gato pasa a un costado mío.

–Sigues siendo fastidiosa, bien, vámonos –dice guardando el libro en su porta kunai.

Salto en él tiempo

Llegamos en la puerta de la Academia y me dejó junto a un señor con una cicatriz en la cara.

–¡Hola! Tú debes la nueva, me llamo Umino Iruka, seré tu sensei –se presenta.

Este sensei ya me cayó bien.

Pero no lo demostraré.

–Si, lo soy, me llamo Nekishy Hoshikawa, un placer que usted sea mi sensei –saludo.

Pero aunque sea buena, igual mi forma de hablar sale frío, y esto me hace recordar a Yahiko, como lo extraño.

–Bien, acompáñame –dijo para luego guiarme – entraré primero para luego cuando te llame, te presentes –explica.

Yo asiento.

–Bien –entra a la clase que se escuchaba un griterío, en mi opinión era bastante molesto, el gritó –¡SILENCIO! –al hacer eso se calla todo el barullo – Hoy una nueva chica se unirá a la academia, ¡adelante! –

Esa es mi señal.

Me arreglo mi sombrero para luego suspirar.

Ingreso a la sala para encontrarme con millones de ojos sobre mi, no me gusta, me hace recordar a los tipos de ese bar de apuestas.

–Hola, me llamo Nekishy Hoshikawa, no me interesa hacer ningún amigo, por favor no se molesten en socializar conmigo. Ya que les irá mal, gracias –saludo con educación.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, para luego escuchar una tos fingida.

Narra Sasuke

En la mañana me había despertado con un presentimiento raro, había soñado con una silueta con sombrero, era una chica. No se que será, pero nada me desviará de mi realidad, Matar a Uchiha Itachi.

Cuando llegué a la academia ocurrió lo mismo que siempre, él grupo de fastidiosas quería sentarse a mi lado, tanto que se empezaron a pelear por él luchar, ocasionando que no escucharan a Iruka-sensei entrar.

Él fingió entonar la voz para llamar la atención pero nadie le hizo caso, ¡Hmn!.

–¡SILENCIO! –cuando gritó todos se callaron para luego prestarlo atención.

Gracias a eso, me alivio de tener a ningún estorbo cerca

–Hoy una nueva chica se unirá a la Academia, ¡Adelante!– dice Iruka-sensei.

Yo miro desinteresado todo, hasta encontrar una figura algo sorprendente.

La misma silueta con la cual soñé esta mañana.

Ella levanta la mirada firme, aquellos rubí, muestran frialdad y firmeza, no demuestra ni un poco de miedo.

–Hola, me llamo Nekishy Hoshikawa, no me interesa hacer ningún amigo, por favor no se molesten en socializar conmigo. Ya que les irá mal, gracias –dijo fría pero educada.

Tiene algo que me llama la atención, además de porque usa sombrero.

–Bien, te sentarás a lado de Sasuke –le dice

Yo me sorprendo pero no lo demuestro.

–tks!...–chasquea la lengua.

La miro, y no lo creo, ella ha ignorado él hecho que se sentará a mi lado.

–Bien comencemos, llamaré la lista de presencia –dice Iruka-sensei

Y luego solo concentró en cerrar mis ojos.

–¿Yamanaka Ino? –pronuncia.

Y luego de un segundo se escucha su voz molesta.

–Aquí! –responde Ino.

–Bien, ¿Chouji Akimichi? –dice Iruka-sensei.

Abro los ojos desinteresado, y lo encuentro comiendo una bolsa de papitas.

–Ñam Ñam, Aquí! –contesta comiendo.

–Bien, ¿Nara Shikamaru? –dice Iruka-sensei.

Ese holgazán semi-despierto contesta.

–Que fastidio, Aquí –dice en tono aburrido.

–Bien, no te duermas Shikamaru. ¿Shino Aburame? –dice Iruka-sensei.

Este tipo es muy misterioso casi nunca lo percibo.

–Aquí –responde Shino, ajustando sus lentes.

–Bien, ¿Hinata Hyūga? –dice Iruka-sensei.

Ella tímida levanta un poco su voz.

–A-aqu-Aquí –tartamudea Hinata.

–Bien, ¿Sakura Haruno? –dice Iruka-sensei.

Otra de las fastidiosa fangirls.

–¡¡Aquí!! –responde con buen animo.

–Bien, ¿Sasuke Uchiha? –dice

Al levantar la mirada desinteresado

–Aquí –respondo fríamente.

Escucho que las chicas suspiran enamoradas, como chillando.

–Bien...¿Uzumaki Naruto? –dice para no encontrarlo.

Iruka-sensei se enoja y se disculpa saliendo a buscarlo.

–¿Interesante no? –dice una voz

Miro a mi costado derecho viendo a la nueva.

–Que...–le respondo desinteresado.

–¿Acaso no ves? Digo...aquellas tienen miradas de gallinas celosas y furiosas –dice con una semi-sonrisa Nekishy.

Vaya...que linda sonrisa, ¿¡Que!? Pero que rayos digo, Tks.

–Hmm, normal, no me sorprende siempre están así –le contesto para luego cerrar los ojos.

Suspira cansada.

–Tienes razón, un nene mimado, egocéntrico y frío como tu no entiende lo que ellos ven en ti –dice ella fría

Eso fue una ofensa a mi persona, abrí los ojos, Encontrándome con una mirada oscura y seria.

–Mm..No me interesa lo mas mínimo tu opinión... rara –respondo.

–Sino te interesara, no me responderías, lo que significa que golpeé tu orgullo de chico malo, ¿no es así? –pregunta con un ego.

Y luego me dice que yo soy egocéntrico.

Iba a defenderme pero soy interrumpido.

–Oye ¡Tu! –dice Sakura– ¿Quien te crees que eres para sentarte a lado de MI Sasuke-kun? –pregunta

Pero Nekishy ni le presta atención, ni me fijé en que momento saco ese libro.

–Te estoy hablando a ti, rara– dice sakura cerrando su libro abruptamente.

De un momento a otro me siento incómodo, como si fuera que quisiera ¿defenderla?, No señor, eso si que no, yo solo soy un vengador.

–¿Sakura no? –pregunta con tono serio, Y la mencionada asiente –Bien, ten sientate –dice Nekishy parándose.

Todos se sorprenden y yo levemente .

–¿Que acaso no te defenderás? –pregunta Chouji.

Ella solo camina y se sienta a su lado.

–¿Para que? Si solo perderé tiempo –dice ella volviendo a abrir su libro.

¿que? Acaso no le molestó nada.

–Tks...–chasqueo la lengua.

Ni que fuera que me importara.

–¿Asi que solo eres una gallina? –pregunta soncarrona Ino.

Ella solo sube y baja su hombro, indicando que no le interesa.

–¡Vaya!...Me agradas Hoshikawa –dice Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

¿Que? Porque me molesta que le sonría, ni siquiera la conozco.

–No deseo nada de ti ni de nadie, ignoren mi presencia, así lograran vivir por mas tiempo –contesta seca sin levantar su vista.

–¿A que te refieres? Acaso tu una simple niña que ni siquiera es genin aun, dices que puedes matarnos Ja! Pero que tonta eres –dicen Ino y Sakura.

Estas dos solo están buscando molestarla

–Hum...–comienza a decir...

Hola! Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto （ω）


End file.
